villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Coachman's Alliance
The Coachman's Alliance is the group of sinister performers and henchmen, guided by the wicked Coachman, the Alliance plays a minor role in Disney Villains War, and a major role in Disney Heroes vs. Villains and Heroes vs. Villains War. Members: Disney Villains War * The Coachman (Former Leader of the faction, Transformed into a Jackamule, Unknown Fate of Him) ** Goons (Former Members, Unknown Fate of Them) * Alameda Slim (Former Member, Resigned) ** The Willie Brothers (Former Members, Unknown Fate of Them) ** Junior (Former Member, Resigned) * Amos Slade (Former Member, Perished in a bout with the Headless Horseman) ** Chief (Former Member, Perished in a bout with Lumpjaw) Disney Villains War Reboot Disney Heroes Vs Villains War * The Coachman (Leader of the faction) Heroes Vs Villains War * The Coachman (Leader of the faction) ** Honest John and Gideon ** Goons * Stromboli ** Puppets * Puppetino ** Scalawag and Igor * Professor Screweyes ** Eccentric Circus *** The Clown *** Stubbs the Clown ** The Crows * Sarousch ** Happy and Sad Jester ** Short Minion *** Illusions **** Pink Elephants **** Heffalumps and Woozles ** Rex's Dinosaur Gang *** Rex *** Elsa *** Woog *** Dweeb * Hotep and Huy ** Egyptian Priests ** Illusions *** The Snake * Forte ** Illusions *** Pink Elephants *** Heffalumps and Woozles * Mommy Fortuna ** Ruhk ** Crow * Dr. Schechter ** Scientists Disney Villains War Disney Villains War Reboot Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Disney Villains War Main Members: Coachman.jpg|The Coachman (Leader of the faction) Alameda Slim.png|Alameda Slim (Poacher in the Assistance of the Coachman) Amos.jpg|Amos Slade (Poacher in the Assistance of the Coachman) MadDoctor.jpg Henchmen/Minions: Coachman's Goons.jpg|The Coachman's Goons (Minions of the Coachman) Willie Brothers.jpg|The Willie Brothers (Nephews of Alameda Slim) Junior.jpg|Junior (Minion of Alameda Slim) Chief (F.a.t.H).jpg|Chief (Hound Dog of Amos Slade) Disney Villains War Reboot Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Coachman.jpg|The Coachman (Ringmaster of the Circus of Pleasure, defeated in the Battle of the Circus, escaped after dragging away Honest John and Gideon to the realm of shadows, never to be seen again) Foulfellow and Gideon.jpg|Honest John and Gideon (Street thugs serving the Coachman as enforcers, likely slain after being dragged away by the Coachman, after Battle of the Circus, to the realm of shadows, never to be seen again) 384999 1266958486768 full.jpg|Stromboli (Former puppeteer and lieutenant of the Coachman's Circus of Pleasure, left to ally with Mr. Winkie after the Battle of the Circus, and later, through Winkie, with Pete, fate unknown after war) Coachman's Goons.jpg|The Coachman's Goons (Shadow-ape minions of the Coachman, fate unknown after Coachman's defeat) 369px-Sarousch.jpg|Sarousch (Former lieutenant of Maleficent and of the Coachman's Circus of Pleasure, magician at the Circus, beheaded after the Battle of the Circus by Frollo's men) Sarousch's Short Minion, Sarousch and Phoebus.jpg|Sarousch's Short Minion (Dwarfish minion of Sarousch, fate unknown after Sarousch's death) Sunra pink elephants.jpg|Pink Elephants (Illusions created by Sarousch, disappeared after the destruction of the Circus) Images3.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles (Illusions created by Sarousch, disappeared after the destruction of the Circus) Ratcliffe's Delusions.png|Ratcliffe's Illusions (Illusions created by Sarousch, disappeared after the capture of the Circus audience) Evilclowns (Pocahontas).jpg|Evil Clowns (Group of sinister clowns working for the Coachman, fate unknown after initial appearance and the destruction of the Circus) Clowns Dumbo.jpg|The Clowns (Group of clowns working for the Coachman, fled after defeat in the Battle of the Circus, fate unknown after end of the war) Lumpjaw.jpg|Lumpjaw (Former enforcer of the Coachman's Circus, went rogue after the Battle of the Circus, defeated in the Battle of the Pride Lands, fate unknown afterwards) Jack in The Box.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box (Former enforcer of the Coachman's Circus, destroyed during the Battle of the Circus) Elephants Dumbo.jpg|The Elephants (A group of performing animals working for the Coachman, fate unknown after defeat in the Battle of the Circus) Frollo's Soldiers.jpg|Frollo's Soldiers (Security of the Circus, reassigned by Frollo during his war against magic-users, most slain or defeated during the Siege of Castle Grimhilde) Char 21772.jpg|The Ringmaster (Former ringmaster of the circus, dismissed by Frollo after failure to capture Peter Pan) Heroes Vs Villains War Main Members: Coachman.jpg|The Coachman (Ringmaster and secret backer of the Coachman's Eccenntric Circus, with Professor Screweyes serving as secondary substitute, former lieutenant, and former leader of his own faction, defeated in battle of the Circus, escaped in the aftermath, fate unknown after first war) Foulfellow and Gideon.jpg|Honest John and Gideon (Italian con artists, thugs of the Coachman's circus, defeated by Julie in battle of the Circus, escaped in the aftermath, fate unknown after first war) 384999 1266958486768 full.jpg|Stromboli (Greedy Puppeteer, assistant of the Coachman, puppeteer of the Coachman's Eccentric Circus, defeated in battle of the circus, escaped in the aftermath, fate unknown after first war) Screweyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes (Second in-command of the Coachman, substitute of the Coachman's Eccentric Circus, former lieutenant, defeated in battle of the Circus, escaped in the aftermath, fate unknown after first war) 369px-Sarousch.jpg|Sarousch (Twisted magician, assistant and magician of the Coachman's circus, defeated in battle of the Circus, arrested by the Colonel for his attrocities against children) Puppetino.jpg|Puppetino (Former puppeteer of the Coachman's Eccentric Circus, abandoned the Coachman's services and casted his lot with Maleficent in the final events, turned into a lifeless creature by a misfired shot of Fairy Godmother's wand's spell, generated by Lady Tremaine) Scalawag and Igor.jpg|Scalawag and Igor (Former Assistants of Puppetino and of the Coachman, Resigned) Forte.jpg|Forte (The human alias of Forte, and the musician of the Coachman's circus, arrested by the Colonel for his attrocities against children) Hotep & Huy.jpg|Hotep and Huy (Former high-priests of Rameses, and former performers of the Coachman's circus, most likely slain in the aftermath of the circus battle) Mommy Fortuna.jpg|Mommy Fortuna (Illusionary witch, former member, slain by Marahute in battle of the Circus) Dr Schechter.jpg|Dr. Schechter (Former scientist of Tyler, and dealer to the Coachman's Performers, slain in the aftermath of the Battle of the Circus) Henchmen/Minions/Monsters: Coachman's Goons.jpg|The Coachman's Goons (Shadowy minions of the Coachman, fate unknown after initial appearance) Stromboli's Puppets.jpg|Stromboli's Puppets (Dolls of Stromboli, only seen at the Festival of Fools' ceremony, not seen again afterwards) The Eccentric Circus.jpg|The Eccentric Circus (Circus of Screweyes, reserving as basis of the Coachman's business, defeated in battle of the Circus, fate unknown after the first war) Screweyes' Henchmen.png|Screweyes' Henchmen (Brute enforces of Professor Screweyes, fate unknown after the battle of the Circus) Screweyes' Elephants.png|Screweyes' Elephants (Animals serving Professor Screweyes and the Coachman, fate unknown after the battle of the Circus) Demons (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).png|Demons (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) (Summoned demons of Professor Screweyes, fate unknown after initial appearance) Crows (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Screweyes' Crows (Reluctant sidekicks of Screweyes, fate unknown after first war) Clown.jpg|The Clown (Figment of Screweyes' Fear Machine, undone after demonstration) Happy Jester, Sad Jester, Sarousch and Zephyr.png|Happy and Sad Jester (Henchmen of Sarousch, sent into imprisonment, along with their master, after the battle of the Circus) Sarousch's Short Minion, Sarousch and Phoebus.jpg|Sarousch's Short Minion (Minion of Sarousch, sent into imprisonment, along with his master, after the battle of the Circus) Forte's Illusions.jpg|Forte's Illusions (Crafted Creatures of Forte, disappeared after Forte's defeat and arrest by the Colonel) Sunra pink elephants.jpg|Pink Elephants (Illusions of Forte and Sarousch, disappeared after the capture of the Circus audience) Images3.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles ((Illusions of Forte and Sarousch, disappeared after the capture of the Circus audience) Scary Trees.jpg|Evil Trees (Illusions of Sarousch, undone after the capture of the Circus audience) Stubbs-clown.jpg|Stubbs the Clown (Former member of the Coachman's Circus, fate unknown after initial appearance) Rex's Dinosaur Gang evil.jpg|Rex's Dinosaur Gang (Former mind-controlled beasts of Sarousch, brainwashing undone by Louie, Cecilia, Pinocchio, and Clara, returned to their senses and re-joined with the heroes) Egyptian Priests.jpg|Egyptian Priests (Former underlings of Hotep and Huy, fate unknown after their masters' defeat and pressumed death) The prince of egypt snakes.png|Hotep and Huy's Illusions (Illusions of Hotep and Huy, destroyed by Clopin) Ruhk.jpg|Ruhk (Assistant of Mommy Fortuna, defeated by Jim Hawkins, most likely slain by Marahute) Mommy Fortuna's Crow.jpg|Mommy Fortuna's Crow (Pet-sidekick of Mommy Fortuna, fate unknown, after the battle of the Circus) Tyler and her Scientists.jpg|Dr. Schechter's Scientists (Scientists of Dr. Schechter and of Tyler, most perished in the aftermath of the circus explosion, others got reassigned to follow Tyler in his latest schemes) Rex's Dinosaur Gang: Rex.jpg|Rex (Former enforcer of the Coachman's Circus, returned to his senses, and re-joined with the heroes) Evil Elsa.png|Elsa Former minion of the Coachman's Circus, returned to his senses, and re-joined with the heroes) Evil Woog.png|Woog Former minion of the Coachman's Circus, returned to his senses, and re-joined with the heroes) Evil Dweeb.png|Dweeb Former minion of the Coachman's Circus, returned to his senses, and re-joined with the heroes) Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Coachman's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Circus Entertainers in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:The Coachman Entertainers in Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Disney Villains War Reboot